Wrapping Fiasco
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Sharon teaches Andy how to wrap gifts.


**This fic idea came to me when ProfTweety talked about Andy's terrible gift wrapping skills.**

 **Enjoy and all mistakes are my own.**

Seconds after Sharon closed the front door, taking off her heels, she could hear Andy cursing loudly in the living room. Sharon shaking her head as she grins walking into the living room and froze at the site in front of her. Andy was sitting on the floor with a variety of crunched up balls of birthday wrapping along with three gifts that looked like they were wrapped by a five year. Sharon covered her mouth with her hands trying to hide her amusement as Andy tried to wrap another present, but kept getting the tape stuck his fingers and he trying to pull his fingers away causing the tape the rip the wrapping paper.

"Come on dammit, get off my fingers you son of a..." Andy said angrily pulling his finger away and ripping the paper more. "Oh dammit!" Shouted Andy, flinging the tape backwards.

Sharon moved quickly catching the tape in mid air. She smiles warmly at Andy when he turned around shocked when he sees Sharon standing there holding the tape.

"Hey Sweetheart, I didn't know you were home already. How was your ladies lunch?" Andy said, his eyes moved over her body, he loved the red and white sundress she was wearing. His eyes moved back to face, her eyes on the mess around him. Andy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh sorry about the mess." He pointed towards the floor around him, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Hey Honey, it was fun. Andrea and Gavin said hi." Clearing her throat as her eyes darting back to Andy's. "I seen you've been busy." Amusement in her voice as she pointed towards the terribly wrapped gifts.

Andy looked over at the gifts he had wrapped so poorly groaning. "Yeah, I've been sitting here for about two hours now. Fighting with that damn tape." Pointing his finger at the tape in her hand "And this damn wrapping paper!" Raising his hands in the air.

With his head turned away from Sharon, he couldn't see the grin on her lips. "I see, Andy. Can I ask you a personal question?" Sharon said softly as she moved towards him and stopped next to sit next to him. Her legs bent to the side as she moved her butt side to side.

Andy turned his head and looked over at her and smiled. "Of course, you can ask me anything." His eyes never leaving hers.

Sharon put the tape down and took ahold of his hand, running her thumb along his knuckles. "Who taught you how to wrap?" Trying hard not to laugh at him.

Andy tilts his head to the side and sighs squeezing her hand. "Surprisingly I use to be really good. But then alcohol got involved and I was working a ton of hours and not home with the kids during their birthdays and soon after it was holidays away from them. Then Marcy getting fed up with my drinking she took the kids away from me. After that I just never had to wrap gifts again." Andy sad sadly, looking down at their hands.

Sharon moved closer to Andy resting her head on his shoulder. "Look at you now Andy. You now have two healthy relationships with both of your kids. You get to spend time with your grandkids." Running her thumb along his knuckles. "If you would like I can teach you how to wrap gifts?" Sharon said softly, moving her face away and kissed his cheek.

Andy turns his head towards her, his smile matching hers. Andy leans forward and kissed her. His hand moved along her cheek moving to the back of her head deepening the kiss and swallowed the one hum he loved to hear. Andy grins when Sharon placed her hand other hand on his chest, her fingers spread along his beating heart. "I would love that Sharon." He said between kisses.

Sharon pulled away, her eyes slowly opening. She watched that grin of his grow that made her butterflies flutter in her stomach. Sharon let go of his hand leaning over Andy grabbing the terribly wrapped gifts and started ripping the colorful paper off. She looks over at Andy giving him a sad smile and grins when Andy just shrugs his shoulders. Andy grabbed the last present and tore off the wrapping paper and handed Sharon the toy.

Sharon smiled as she saw the thousand piece puzzle of the PAB. "Really Andy? You think the boys will be able to finish this puzzle?" She said sarcastically, her eyes shining back at him with amusement.

Andy laughed, his body shaking. "Yes, I do with our help of course." Andy leans over kissing her. "Grant knows how much you love puzzles." Andy smiled as his brows moved up and down. "Besides I quite enjoy the smile on your face when you finish a puzzle." He winked at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Let's get to the task at hand, you learning how to wrap properly." Sharon said as she grabbed the shiny blue paper with the words Happy Birthday in white bold cursive writing. "Now Andy position the present onto of the paper." Giving Andy the toy. She watched as Andy placed the gift on top of the paper looking up at her waiting for her instructions. "Then slightly fold paper over to see how much you need to cut off the roll. Sharon laughed as Andy was having a hard time folding the paper over the present.

"Here let me help you." Sharon said slightly amused. Her hands over his showing him how to measure the right amount of paper to wrap then cut off the roll.

Andy couldn't considerate when he felt Sharon's warm hands over his and the smell of her jasmine perfume invaded his nose and going straight to his grown.

"Andy your not ever paying attention." Snapped Sharon, just staring at him.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Asked a flustered Andy. His cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

Sharon bumped her shoulder against his. "I said take some tape off and tape it here and here." Pointing to the two spots to put the tape. "That way when you turn the gift sideways it doesn't slide around."

"Oh, okay like this." Andy asked as he placed the tape in the spots she pointed to. Andy grins when Sharon smiled big and nods her head yes.

"Good job, Honey. Now fold the sides into a triangle shape then tightly fold them back and place a piece of tape on the triangles top." Sharon watched closely as Andy did what he was told. Sharon smiled as Andy was doing a great job. "Now do the same to the other side."

Andy inspected the gift that Sharon helped him wrap. The smile on his face wouldn't go away as the gift looked just like it should. "Thank you Sweetheart, for teaching me. Now I won't look like a fool this weekend at my grandsons birthday party." Beamed a proud Andy.

"Andy, they love you and no matter what it's the thought that counts." Smiled Sharon her hand over his.

"True, but you do have to admit I was terrible at wrapping gifts." Laughed Andy.

"Oh do I remember. There was this one time when I was FID and it was Christmas time and Chief Johnson's parents were in town. I saw how you tried to wrap that gift and the guys picking on you." Sharon started laughing then soon her snort came out. Coving her hands over her mouth still laughing.

Andy laughed along with Sharon. "Yeah well, thanks to you I can actually wrap gifts now." Smiled Andy as he pulled Sharon onto his lap kissing her.

Sharon moaned in his mouth as his tongue twirled along side hers. Her hands moved to his back and the other behind his neck. "Andy, we should finished wrapping the other gifts." Sharon spoke between kisses.

"Later, right now I want to unwrap my gift." His hands moving to the bottom of her dress pulling it up and cupping her butt pulling her up against his pants.

Sharon felt his lips curl up as she whimpers his name and started thrusting her hips against his. Later they would wrap the rest of the gifts, but right now she wanted Andy.

 **The End**


End file.
